A large variety of physical exercising devices are available to build and maintain body muscle condition, as well as to provide aerobic exercise for the heart and pulmonary functions of the body. Some of these systems are as simple as bar bells. Others incorporate complex hydraulic or pneumatic devices that operate through gears, ropes, cables and pulleys. These machines are costly and occupy significant floor space and are too heavy to move out of the way. Most machines do not work all of the body muscle groups and many exercise only one side of the body at a time.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple, low cost exercising station that can be easily and quickly erected in a traditional eight foot ceiling room, using the ceiling and the floor of the room as the anchors for stabilizing the device.
A second object of the invention is to provide exercising apparatus that expands the range of use of the elastic band resistive exerciser device to exercise all of the muscle groups more efficiently, including the exercise of both sides of the body at one time.
The most pertinent example of prior art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,241 to Ourgant. This patent discloses exercise apparatus comprising a vertical column that supports a fixed hanger and a swing-bar that can rotate through 360.degree.. The user moves the swing-bar in rotation in opposition to the forces provided by resilient elements which interconnect the horizontal hanger and the swing-bar.
It is therefore, another object of the present invention to improve on the general type of device disclosed in the Ourgant patent by providing an exercise station that enlarges on the range of exercising routines that are available with an elastic resistive exerciser element and by further simplifying the structure of the exercising apparatus.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description of a preferred form of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.